


双盲测试

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, 双a, 清水ABO也是ABO！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: 海尼想弄清一些事情。
Relationships: Amina Roel/Haney | Larika Downs





	双盲测试

**Author's Note:**

> *原作向清水ABO  
> *可以看作是没有老婆的平行世界(其实是写太慢了)

“没错。你是正确的。”

“广播很快就会开始。”

海尼从地板上爬起，顺手收拾干净玻璃酒杯和橄榄。她将它们丢进垃圾桶（只有牙签未免太孤单），整理被酒水打湿的制服领口，离开了侦探扎堆的大堂。至于湿漉漉的地毯就交给清洁工去忙吧。她的眼神冷漠严肃，和热闹混乱的人群相比格格不入。

她来到为接待员准备的暗间，更换好制服。简单洗漱和消毒足够清理掉多余气味。在穿衣镜前确认好新制服没有异样后，海尼快步走出房间，随即又在通往大堂的门前停下脚步。

耳后的酒味挥之不去。

海尼在头脑中快速过了一遍《美国侦探大赛员工信息素守则》的前50条内容，作为新上岗的员工，她很了解大赛对于信息素的安保措施有多严格。不过后49条是针对Beta和Omega的，海尼没怎么记熟。

她的信息素是酒味，杜松子酒。

当然，海尼觉得询问对方详细信息素是很无聊的行为。一般人们通过大致气味得知你是Alpha后就会望而却步。持续试探的要么是个不知好歹的Alpha，要么是迟钝过头的Beta，很少有Omega能撑过她无形的威压。

可能有人要说Beta才最适合侦探这个职业啊，没人希望案发现场的气味被其他人为因素搅乱。Alpha和Omega与生俱来的不稳定因素本来就与沉着冷静四个字背道而驰。而Alpha作为冲动和张扬的代言人挂在就业性别歧视榜上有好多年了。作为少数派，拉里卡从不隐瞒她自己的第二性别，假如谁提出质疑，她会回敬一个 **友善** 的眼神作为答复。

一言蔽之，拉里卡觉得当个Alpha侦探没什么不好。她没能赢下加拿大比赛是她的失误，所以她会不惜代价去弥补它，直到彻底终结大赛。

保密措施很到位，接待员没有权利得知侦探方的第二性别。海尼脑中构思的侦探名单里还有空出来的一行，表格里用印刷体齐刷刷写着一排Beta，这是他们的默认设定。比赛开始后名单还没改动过。考虑到大赛会为了性别各异的侦探设置不同规格的气味警报器，他们没理由报名时在自己的第二性别上撒谎。但为了保证T.A.D.S.计划万无一失，她必须设法得知（预备）成员的大致性别，游戏主持人肯定不会眼睁睁看着她像人口普查员一样挨个询问。

她摘下右胸上的名牌，上面粘有芯片大小的气味监测器。警示灯没有亮起，说明她现在的信息素浓度不足以触发警报，但又足以被同类察觉。

假如她是个火药味的Alpha，一走进大堂她的Alpha和Omega同僚就会炸锅，向主持人乱打小报告，幸运的是，造物主赐给她一个预料之外的计划。

马提尼的基酒恰好包括杜松子酒。

绝妙的掩护。

海尼在皮下感谢了黑手噎格一下，就一小下。

在把写有解答的字条递给敬时，她听到黑暗中轻微的吸鼻子声。

Alpha或Omega。

“嘿海尼，游戏主持人没给你准备新制服吗？” Alpha或Omega。

“天啊……别在乎那种事情了，有话直说。”Beta，大概。

“你们在聊什么？派对要开始了吗？”Beta，其实她不在乎尼尔的性别。

“我同意，主持人看起来从不关心这种细枝末节。” Alpha或O……停，打住。她划去表格里的字母，转而在罗埃尔这个名字边上打上小小的问号。

海尼知道有些敏锐的Beta同样能辨别气味，准确度不输其他性别的侦探，罗埃尔的探案法正好符合这一特征。看来她得再接近她一些，才能得出最终答案。接待员不会在主持人的全面监控下轻举妄动，空旷的酒店大堂里很难找到独处的机会，藏在油漆裂缝里的摄像头比赤道上可见的星星还多，但她可是拉里卡·道恩斯，接近游戏主持人房间二十二次都没被抓现行的侦探，她当然知道在什么地方行动能避开设备监控。

列车车厢外，趁着罗埃尔的搭档没在她身边，海尼找到了她。

“抱歉，我对凶手是谁一无所知。”

“这不是我要问的。”海尼开门见山地提问，“告诉我你的第二性别。”

“嗯？”她的神情比起不满更接近困惑，“没问题，可是你得先告知你的团队成员原因。”罗埃尔猜到这不是游戏主持人的要求，她还记得自己差点就能和他对话了。

“我必须确保我的，咳，我是说我们的计划不容闪失，不能再有人发挥失常了。”

“红色七月事件的起因是她的探案法，比赛里还没人因为意外的发情期出局，至少我没听说过。”

**“告诉我，现在。”**

T.A.D.S.领队的耐心值在直线下降，但罗埃尔没有让步迹象。她的沉默像是冷漠的抗议。

“好吧。”拉里卡说，罗埃尔没有在她的口中听到妥协。

“我自有办法。”

追踪者果断放弃伪装，更何况任何伪装在嗅觉灵敏的她面前脆弱如纸。

瞬间爆发的信息素风暴般袭来，罗埃尔身处暴风眼的中心不为所动。她眉头微皱，没想到拉里卡为了试探她能做到这份地步。她都不知道该称之为偏执还是幼稚了。呛人的信息素险些让她迷失方向感，所幸她对这类气味不排斥才没被一下冲昏头脑。僵持没有持续太久，很快拉里卡得到了她想要的答案。

一阵风掠过，气味散去。拉里卡收起信息素，重新切换回那个死鱼眼接待员。

谢天谢地，她终于能透口气了。

“你也是……Alpha。”答案在预料之内，但她的应对方式让拉里卡稍微有些意外，要知道上个能顶住她信息素轰炸的Alpha已经被她一脚踹回牢里了。

“对，满意了吗？我要回列车上了。”罗埃尔走了，留下拉里卡一人陷入沉思。

无论男女，Alpha之间几乎水火不容，他们天生会对同类的气味感到刺激不适。这也是为什么多数Alpha选择和其他Beta交往。他们不能容忍Omega以外的气味出现在伴侣上，而当一个人的气味被承认后，他才能与他人结合。

在她靠近罗埃尔时，那股源自本能的排斥被中和了——甚至有种莫名的熟悉感。她的探案法沿着记忆一路追溯，回到了四年前的某条高速公路。

前往温哥华的列车上，道恩斯侦探端详着面前一小份以她命名的餐后甜点，拉里卡熔岩蛋糕(Larika Lava Cake)。拉里卡不清楚把好端端的馅料换成她名字的蛋糕味道会如何，还是说游戏主持人成心想要取笑她的坏脾气。本着侦探的求知欲，她切开蛋糕松软一角，深色流心缓缓涌出。没有预想中的火山喷发，它只是一个散发香甜气息的小蛋糕。

看着普通人眼中诱人到忍不住想拍照留念的甜点，她想起一起案件里死者被重物击打后裂开的后脑勺，还是放了好几天的那种。

算了，至少味道不错。

就是黑巧克力稍微腻了点。

那正是现在黏在她身上的味道。

对峙中拉里卡不可避免地沾上罗埃尔的气味，她低头闻闻袖口，又把鼻子埋在手肘内侧反复确认。还真是……罕见，明明她有着同为Alpha的可怕压迫力，黑巧克力没有酸味或是臭味，只余有淡淡的苦香。她登上列车，直到用餐时间还在思考这事。海尼心不在焉地递过厨房里端出的甜酸派，无视因为上菜太慢抱怨的乘客们。这名侦探比她预想的还要深不可测。如果可以，她会在下一大关里继续留意她。

T.A.D.S.领队的调查终止在第四大关。尽管拉里卡在审问那个Omega罪犯时谨慎再谨慎，她还是没有看穿无法预知的诡计，被诬陷出局。她怒视着曾经的对手，现在的游戏主持人，可再多的质问也只能换回一个答案，答案背后的谜题她无法触及。

拉里卡站在船头，将发完短信的手机抛入大海，反正主持人会在意识到他们的纰漏后把它收走。这是她为T.A.D.S.能做的最后的事了。她眺望着海平面上一点点离她远去的翌日监狱，它像滴在灰色餐盘上的一滴酱汁，像解聘合同上的一滴墨水。海风吹得制服下摆猎猎作响，靠岸后拉里卡做的第一件事是绝对是换身衣服。

游戏还没结束。

拉里卡扯下接待员的名牌，撕碎，撒向半空。她眯起眼睛，看着她在紫罗兰安保公司的身份象征溶解于铅灰色海水中。

一周后，赶到洛杉矶的道恩斯侦探坐在观众席中，盯着谜题村里那个红蓝色身影。她很清楚，如果罗埃尔没有当场拆穿猫挠挠的伎俩，又一名自称无辜的杀人犯将被放归社会，拉里卡也会失去回到紫罗兰安保公司的最后机会。

罗埃尔接过合同后，转播屏幕立刻熄灭，观众席里一阵嘈杂，想必那群罪犯主持人也在幕后慌张吧。

拉里卡更换坐姿，放松因长时间紧握而发麻的手腕，她悬紧的心从未放下，可她什么也做不了——是啊，和四年前的大赛不同，现在拉里卡不过是个坐在场外的局外人。

她希望，也相信侦探会获胜，即使她低估了罪犯的深谋远虑，也知晓整场比赛都是他精心设下的布景。但罗埃尔在拉里卡面前透露出的冷静和无畏同样不容小觑，她知道罗埃尔就是第六大关的最佳人选，没有人比她更适合这个挑战，这是来自同为Alpha侦探的认同。

主持人的铃声响起，转播屏幕上再次出现熟悉的身影。

她会赢的。

拉里卡如此相信着。

离开第六大关时罗埃尔没有设想中的意气风发，一出门她就被人群包围，先前认识的侦探围着她说个不停，看来因这场大赛改变的不光她一人。海尼换上久违的制服，极不合时宜地冲进去打断闲聊。听完讲述后罗埃尔有些诧异，她并不知道自己刚才解救了另一个受害者。拉里卡向她道谢，然后表示她将带罗埃尔到游戏主持人所在的一边。

她无数次尝试都未曾触及的一边。

接待员将维希留在车中，她告诉罗埃尔那名游戏主持人在大楼顶层，她马上就能见到他。

而她或许再也见不到罗埃尔了。

拉里卡依旧是一副万年不变的扑克脸，她想说再见，又觉得现在不是适合说再见的场合。罗埃尔和她一样对大赛内幕充满好奇。走进大楼乘上电梯，盲眼侦探便能得到她再怎么追逐也追不上的真相。这一点拉里卡心知肚明。

再见了。

皮下的她无声说道。

“有个问题我好奇很久了。”

罗埃尔突然驻足，她转身面向接待员。

“请问吧。” 她挑起眉毛。

“你的信息素是什么？那次见面真够呛的。”

“我以为侦探心里多少有个答案。”

“酒类。”她认真地竖起一根手指，又放下来，这是她推理时的惯用手势，“不过我不确定是哪种酒，登记在案的酒类信息素太多了。”

“随便猜一个？”

“马提尼。”

“怎么可能。”拉里卡板着的脸放松了些，“我可不推荐马提尼。”

“我想也是，看来得用我的探案法试试了。”

“闻到怪味我可不……嘿！”

罗埃尔上前一步，直接凑到拉里卡的脖颈边也就是接近腺体的皮肤位置，仔细确认她的气味。本能让拉里卡浑身僵硬，耳蜗骨管里有个声音大叫 **你的探案法不是这么用的！** 但罗埃尔侦探丝毫不理会她想保持距离的冲动，仿佛她自己仍是名单里的“默认”Beta侦探。这点醒了拉里卡，罗埃尔不是那种气味张扬的类型。虽然不愿意承认，但她们在比赛里一向相处的不错。对Alpha来说，遇到不排斥的同类气味很罕见，更别提两人同时遇到的情况。

她们的距离如此之近，对Alpha来说早就到达冒犯的程度了。可谁也没有抗拒或是退后半步，不妙，罗埃尔的披肩擦过她的下颌，棕发末端刺得她痒痒的。浓烈的苦巧克力信息素刺激着腺体，惹得她的舌根一同发苦。温热气息化作无形的手压迫着接待员紧绷的声带。要不是她们站在车流不息的核心城区，拉里卡也许会忍不住咬她一口。

不不不她才不是该死的乔安。

拉里卡的思绪像群丢失磁场方位的候鸟，它们呼啦一下飞过，又噼里啪啦地全掉在地上，陷入巧克力泥沼中。而罪魁祸首还在离她几公分距离的位置，认真嗅闻她的信息素。

“……”

“哈，是杜松子酒。”

“干的不错。”拉里卡眨眨眼，后退一步，她们不能再靠近了，真的。

“我喜欢这个味道。”她微笑着抚摸手杖，“回头见，希望我们不会成为敌人。”

她靠在车边，看着美国大赛的赢家消失在门内。门后的答案，那些大赛背后隐藏的内幕与谜团，拉里卡曾以为自己再也没有机会得知了。但怎么可能？有什么事情能拦得住她拉里卡·道恩斯呢？

她抬头俯视紫罗兰安保公司大厦，将被风吹乱的金发撩到耳后。午后阳光在玻璃幕墙上反射出炫目的光线，刺得她略微睁不开眼。

即使罗埃尔没有成为挡在她路上的一员，拉里卡相信这个记住她气味的Alpha早晚会再次出现。这是顶级侦探的直觉，可和性别没什么关系。只要道恩斯侦探坚持追查真相的脚步，她们就会再见面。

“我会找到你的。”她望着大厦的最高层喃喃道。

——终有一天。

**Author's Note:**

> *真在一起的话就是酒心巧克力了，嘿嘿  
> *写完才意识到拉里卡当年的参赛名可能是道恩斯侦探……欸不要在意不要在意（（（  
> *原本的标题是一步之遥（好俗），后来想的几个不是太矫情就是太平淡……最后决定换个不伦不类的（什么


End file.
